What Hetalians Would Do If They Were Cards Instead Of Nations
by girl-of-many-fandoms2
Summary: What will a king do when his son goes missing after two years spent in Spades? A kingdom that cuts off all ties with the rest of the world? What if the son is not a prisoner like the king thinks, but just wished to stay in Spades where he EARNED his position instead of going back to a kingdom where he was born in his? Rated for eventual Romano.
1. Spades

A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on my crossover, but this idea was swimming in my head so much my head started hurting. Credit goes to Kyokoon64 on YouTube(kyokyo866 on deviantart) and Lubo{idk if that's her YouTube name or what but she's a friend of Kyokoon64 so…}(RussiaAdvice on deviantart) for maybe half if not the majority of this line up, however there is my own headcannon in here as well. My headcannon will make itself more prominent as the story progresses.

* * *

The Spades' Court of Power

King: Alfred(America)

Queen: Arthur(England)

Jack: Wang Yao(China)

Ace: Matthew(Canada){former crown prince of Diamonds}

10: Carlos Machado(Cuba), Im Young Soo(S. Korea)

9: Kyle Johnson(Australia), Mei Wang(Taiwan)

8: Jai Long(Hong Kong)

7: Ekaterina(Transylvania), Gal(Israel)

6: Heracles(Greece), Gupta(Egypt)

5: Kim Lành Châu(Vietnam), Kuwanyauma(Native America), Arsenius Vargas(Rome)

4: Navid Hamadani(Persia), Yassemine Calla(Morocco), Im Hyung Soo(N. Korea)

3: Josip(Croatia), Junlin(Macau), Somchai(Thailand)

2: Iorgovan Negrescu(Romania), Álmos(Magyar), Jagdish Pandey (India)

Language: Spadian(is basically English)

Magic: Lightning-Based(will shock anyone they touch)


	2. Hearts

The Hearts' Court of Love

King: Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany)

Queen: Kiku Honda(Japan)

Jack: Feliciano Vargas(N. Italy)

Ace: Mathias Køhler(Denmark)

10: Abel Jansen(The Netherlands), Lukas Bondevik(Norway)

9: Tino Väinämöinen(Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna(Sweden), Gertrude(Nyo!Germany)

8: Natalia Arlovskaya(Belarus), Evelyn(Gambia), Enya(Fiji)

7: Nam Cheol(Syria), Mavis(Ethiopia), Kyla(Grenada)

6: Emil Steilsson(Iceland), Eithne(Marshall Islands), Mora(Malawi)

5: Tara(Nauru), Bellona(Niger), Jaisao(Nepal)

4: Markolonai(Peru), Eris(Rwanda)

3: Fauna(Samoa), Flora(Senegal), Thalia(Qatar)

2: Vesta(Singapore), Victoria(New Zealand), Aidan(Mozambique)

Language: Herz-Schreiben=Heart Writing

Magic: Water-Based(skin is ice-cold to the touch)


	3. Clubs

The Clubs' Court of Luck

King: Ivan(Russia)

Queen: Elizaveta(Hungary)

Jack: Roderich(Austria)

Ace: Toris(Lithuania)

10: Vladimír Masaryk(Slovakia), Feliks(Poland)

9: Pablo Juárez(Mexico)

8: Desislav Botev(Bulgaria), Irunya Chernenko(Ukraine)

7: Eduard Von Bock(Estonia), Gemini(Kazakhstan)

6: Raivis Galante(Latvia), Eliso(Georgia(yes, there is a country by this name. I am not talking about the state.))

5: Ganbaatar Bilguun(Mongolia), Hachalia(Azerbaijan)

4: Gabir(Kyrgyzstan), Gabirel(Tajikistan)

3: Adelpha(Bhutan)

2: Adelina(Burma)

Language: Изумруд(Izumrud)=Emerald

Magic: Fire-Based(will burn a person if they touch)


	4. Diamonds

The Diamonds' Court of Wealth

King: Francis Bonnefoy(France)

Queen: Erika Zwingli(Liechtenstein)

Jack: Vash Zwingli(Switzerland)

Ace: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo(Spain)

10: Miguel Fernandez-Carriedo(Portugal)

9: Sadık Adnan(Turkey)

8: Bella Jansen(Belgium)

7: Catalina Fernandez-Carriedo(Catalunia)

6: Lovino Vargas(S. Italy)

5: Henri Jansen(Luxembourg)

4: Andorra(Andorra)

3: Geneviéve Bonnefoy(Monaco)

2: Jasmìne Mancham(Seychelles)

Language: Diamant=Diamonds

Magic: Earth-Based(skin will glow; use more magic, skin glows brighter)


	5. Jokers and the Forgotten Kingdom

The Stars' Court of Unity

King: Wang Yao(China){now Jack of Spades}

Queen: Arsenius Vargas(Rome){thought to be deceased, 5 of Spades}

Jack: Athena Karpusi(Ancient Greece){deceased}

Ace: Akila Hassan(Ancient Egypt){deceased}

10: Im Young Soo(S. Korea){10 of Spades}, Honda Kiku(Japan){Queen of Hearts}, Xiao Mei(Taiwan){9 of Spades}

9: Kim Lành Châu(Vietnam){5 of Spades}, Sadık Adnan(Turkey){9 of Spades}

8: Gupta Hassan(Egypt){6 of Spades}, Heracles Karpusi(Greece){6 of Spades}

7: Gal(Israel){7 of Spades}, Navid Hamadani(Persia){4 of Spades}

6: Yassemine Calla(Morocco){4 of Spades}, JosipĐaković(Croatia){3 of Spades}

5: Junlin Bai(Macau){3 of Spades}, Somchai Shinawatra(Thailand){3 of Spades}

4: Kuwanyauma(Native America){5 of Spades}, Iorgovan Negrescu(Romania){2 of Spades}

3: Álmos(Magyar){2 of Spades}, Jagdish Pandey (India){2 of Spades}

2: Jai Long(Hong Kong){8 of Spades}, Im Hyung Soo(N. Korea){4 of Spades}

Language: 星(Xīng)=Star

Magic: Light-Based(can see in the dark)

Jokers

Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia){former King of Hearts}

Peter Kirkland(Sealand){former Crown Prince of Spades}

Language: Προδοσία(Prodosia)=Betrayal


	6. How It Began

A/N: I haven't had much time for any story writing, so I'm just gonna update whenever possible. I'm not entirely sure whether my headcannon will be more prominent, Kyokoon and Lubo's headcannon will be more prominent, or if it will be balanced. And in case anyone wanted to know, I did ask Kyokoon64 whether or not I could use the headcannon she came up with and she said to go for it. And I do not own the hilarious genius that is Hetalia…or I would not be writing this, Belarus would not be in to incest, France wouldn't be creepy, and the F.A.C.E. family would be more of a family.

For years, the Diamonds lived peacefully. None of the other Suites wanted to go to war with them, their King was healthy, the Queen was healthy, and the Crown Prince was healthy. Nothing could possibly shatter the beautiful peace Diamonds had.

I suppose the real trouble started when the first Queen died unexpectedly. The King and Prince were devastated, and neither were quite the same after that. Matthew, the Prince, started to feel useless no matter what he did or who he talked to. The King fell into a depression that overtook his life.

Then word reached the ears of Francis, the King, of a Civil War breaking out. Feeling as if this was the perfect way to finally be useful, Matthew immediately volunteered to go help Alfred, the King of Spades, settle it. For two years the only way Francis new that Matthew was okay was by the letters written between the two. After the two year mark, the letters stopped coming and Spades cut off ties with the world.

Everyone believed Matthew to be dead, however nothing could be further from the truth.


	7. After The War

A/N: I do not own Hetalia. Plain and simple.

When the Civil War had ended and the rebels caught, Alfred turned to Matthew and asked, "Are you going back tonight, or tomorrow?" At that question, Matthew went quiet. It took a few seconds for him to answer, but when he did Alfred was shocked.

"I don't want to go back." Was all he said. At Alfred's prodding, Matthew asked if he could stay in Spades. When asked why, he said that he would much rather stay in a Suite where his rank was earned rather than go back to a Suite where he was born into his rank. It had more impact and satisfaction if it's earned rather than given. Alfred looked quite pleased at that. "I'll have to talk it over with my Queen, but I think we can work something out." With that Alfred walked away. An hour or two later, Arthur walked up to Matthew and told him that if he really wanted to stay, he was very welcome to.

Matthew had started as a 2 of Spades, but after a few weeks he earned the Ace position. It came as a surprise, really. One minute he was a 5, the next he was the Ace. Alfred and Arthur both decided that a celebration was in order. After the party, Matthew was on his way to his bedroom when Yao stopped him in the hallway. "I hope there's no hard feelings, but I must ask the real reason why you stayed here." Matthew looked at Yao and said, "I don't know what reason you **think** is keeping me here, but what I told the King **is** my real reason. I mean no disrespect, but I am curious as to why you seem to think I have an ulterior motive. When you're ready to tell me, I will listen. For now though, I would like to go to bed. Goodnight."

For the next century, Matthew was the Ace of Spades. Yao never did explain what he thought and why, but he **did** give Matthew a chance to prove his loyalty to the Spades, which he proved one thousand times over.

A/N: I don't know what others think but, while they don't live nearly as long as countries, they do live quite a long time.

And I still give credit to Kyokoon64 and Lubo (YouTube) to at **_least_** half of the ideas.


End file.
